


Hey bubb

by PrincessT



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessT/pseuds/PrincessT
Summary: Hey I’m sorry but I writing to get your attention I have a deal for you





	Hey bubb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubb/gifts).



I posted your work on wattpad and I need your authorization to go ahead if you’re wondering what in for you get more publicity cos I giving all the credit


End file.
